coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Radkov
Anton Radkov was an eastern European builder who was contracted to work for Gary Windass on the repairs to the Underworld building following the damage done to it by the burning of Peter Barlow's boat, which had been stored immediately underneath the building's balcony, and the discovery of shoddy work to the roof previously carried out by Pat Phelan. Anton took delight in winding up Seb Franklin who was one of the few people employed by Gary who wasn't from abroad. He noticed that Seb fancied Sarah Platt, Gary's girlfriend who Seb disastrously thought was reciprocal in her affections and he subsequently tried it on with her, causing Gary, trying to withhold his natural feelings of anger, to make it clear to the lad that he was on his last chance. While working on the site, Anton shared a joke with his fellow workers in his own language about a builder who falls off scaffolding but because he refused to share it in English, Seb thought they were laughing at him and the situation with Sarah. The humour continued all morning, with Seb growing more suspicious until he confronted Anton who refused to explain himself until Seb apologised to him for accusing him. With the situation unresolved, Gary told the two men to hold a bag of sand each over their heads and the first one to drop theirs apologised. He then stood behind Seb and cut his bag open with a sharp knife, spilling the contents over his head and showing that he was still livid about the lad's behaviour towards his girlfriend. Humiliated, Seb later confronted Gary as he stood with Anton in the Rovers and stupidly wound up Gary by stating out loud that Sarah would ditch him eventually. A fight broke out and Gary sacked Seb, later enjoying twisting the knife in when he and Anton went into Prima Doner and ordered expensive food when he saw Seb counting through his small change to see what he could afford to order. Asked by Gary, Anton recommended his friend Jan Lozinski as a replacement to work on the scaffolding and roof of the factory and unfortunately the man was hired in front of Seb as he asked for his job back in the Rovers. Anton was delighted to be working with his old friend, enjoying impromptu games of football in front of the site but while practising his shots, Anton kicked a ball into the stomach of Michelle Connor who had just suspected that she had fallen pregnant with a long-desired baby. Taken to Weatherfield General by Carla Connor, she was told there never had been a baby but a mortified Anton wasn't to know this when he turned up at the Viaduct Bistro with flowers and confessed what he had done to Michelle's fiance Robert Preston. He went for the builder and had to be held back by Daniel Osbourne. List of appearances 2019 *Wed 6th Mar (1) *Thu 7th Mar *Fri 8th Mar (1) *Mon 11th Mar (1) *Mon 11th Mar (2) *Fri 29th Mar Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2019 minor characters Category:Builders